


darkness becomes me

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Murder, Nogitsune Stiles, Possession, SO MUCH ANGST I'M SORRY, Violence, several major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Stiles lets it in, lets it <em>control </em>him, the rest is easy. It becomes a game, picking them off one by one - his friends. </p><p>His <em>pack</em>. </p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness becomes me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so sorry about this. It's easily the most hideously depressing thing I've ever written, but I just had to do it. I couldn't get this idea out of my head [passes out blankets and boxes of tissues]
> 
> I can always be found [here](http://snugglyscisaac.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Once Stiles lets it in, lets it  _control_ him, the rest is easy. It becomes a game, picking them off one by one - his friends. 

His _pack_. 

The tall one, the beta with lanky limbs and blue eyes, is the first to go. It can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of its throat when his claws come out and he tries to defend himself. The snap of his neck is quick, and the way his body crumples to the ground is almost comical. 

His dream girl, the banshee, is next. Her scream pierces its ears before it even gets to her; she doesn’t realize that she’s signaling  _her own_ death. Her make-up runs down her cheeks when she cries, pleading for Stiles to  _fight it,_  to do everything he can not to let it win. Her nails scratch weakly at his face when it backs her up against a wall, clamping a hand over her mouth and another around her throat. She screams until there isn’t any breath left in her, and then goes limp as a rag doll. 

The ex-alpha, the orphan with ash in his veins, comes next. He really puts up a fight, using everything he’s got to try and get out alive. In the end, he slips up when he waits a fraction of a second too long to throw a punch. It grabs him, smirking as it forces him to the ground. The wolf tries to talk him out of it, under the delusion that Stiles has any control over his body at this point. It just laughs, cold and unfeeling, as it snaps his neck. 

The hunter proves to be a surprisingly problematic target. She’s quick, agile, fearless - with expert reflexes and aim. She manages to hit it in the shoulder with an arrow from her crossbow before it catches her, and even then she doesn’t show fear. Her eyes go wide when the blade pierces her skin, and she lets out a choked cry when it drives it deep into her heart. 

_And then there was one._

The true alpha, the leader, the boy with the heart of gold. The most amusing part of it is that he doesn’t even see it coming, barely puts up a fight at all. 

 _There’s no point_ , he whispers. 

It smiles and grips him by his hair. _You’re a fast learner, mutt_.

He doesn’t struggle, doesn’t argue or do anything to stop what he knows is about to happen - it’s like all of his drive left him the second the boy whose body it’s wearing did.

It slits his throat quickly, feeling the familiar surge of pleasure that comes with his suffering. The wolf falls to the ground, choking and shaking as all the life drains out of him. Deep red blood spurts from the slash across his neck, staining his clothes and skin. His eyes are wide when he meets its gaze, seeking any trace of the boy he grew up with, reaching thoughtlessly for something he’ll never have. 

Then, and only then, does it let Stiles out again.

Just in time to watch the light leave his best friend’s eyes. 

Just in time to feel the warmth of blood on his hands.

Just in time to sink to his knees and _scream,_ while it laughs inside of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the best, so be sure to leave me some!


End file.
